La soeur d'Harry Potter
by triade personnelle
Summary: Harry a une demisoeur, il fera sa connaissance. Pas de SLASH, désolée.


**Auteur :** Triade Personnelle alias Alicya Potter-Black

**Disclaimer :** Je touche pas de droit d'auteur à écrire cette fic, simplement parce que les persos m'appartiennent pas. A part Savannah et sa fille.

**Résumé :** Harry a une demi-soeur.

**Pairing :** Sevy/Savannah. P't'être un Draco/Harry mais c'est pas du tout sûr.

* * *

Harry Vivait un enfer chez les Dursley. Ils l'avait enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier à cause de l'année précédente. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était rentré et en plus de culpabilisé pour la mort de Sirius l'oncle Vernon ne cessait de lui rappelait qu'il n'avait plus de parrain. 

Dumbledore se décida d'agir il appela alors Severus et Savannah dans son bureau.

- Severus, Savannah c'est à propos de Harry, il est en danger chez son oncle et sa tante.

- Notre oncle et notre tante coupa Savannah.

- Pardonne moi Savannah. Il est mal nourrit, les Dursley ne lui donne que du pain et de l'eau de plus ils le battent.

- Mais c'est affreux, il faut aller le chercher.

- Oui c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Savannah tu iras le chercher. J'ai envoyé une lettre au Dursley mais il se peut que tu sois très mal reçu surtout que tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Oui, oui je sais, pas la peine de me le rappelé tout le temps. Quand est-ce que je pars?

- Demain serait le mieux, tu transplanera jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey demain à 9h et ensuite vous prendrez un taxi jusqu'à la Gare King's Cross et ensuite vous prendrez le Poudlard Express de 13h.

- D'accord.

- Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça moi?

- J'y venais Severus, comme Savannah et toi vivez ensemble ils serait mieux d'installer Harry avec vous dans vos appartements.

- Quoi mais il n'en ai pas question que j'accueille ce petit fouineur chez moi . Il n'a qu'à aller chez les Weasley.

- Eh oh, ce petit fouineur et mon frère alors.

- Non Severus ils ne peuvent pas l'accueillir, ils ont besoin de se retrouver.

- D'accord vous vous êtes ligué contre moi, je ne peux rien faire. Dit Severus en baissant les bras.

Le lendemain à 9h précise Savannah sonna à la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Dudley ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, je pourrais voir tes parents s'il te plais ?

- P'pa, M'man y quelqu'un pour vous.

Vernon sortit alors de la cuisine et quand il vit Savannah perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Pétunia viens vite.

Pétunia se dépêcha d'arrivé et eut la même réaction que son mari.

- Co...co...comment ça se fait. Tu étais morte et tu nous a laissé ton sale morveux sur les bras.

- Vous faites erreur je ne suis pas Lily mais Savannah, je suis venue chercher mon frère. Où est-il? Harry, Harry?

- Je suis là, dans le placard.

Savannah ouvrit alors le placard avec sa baguette et Harry pu sortir.

- Oh mon dieu! maman?

- Non Harry, je suis ta soeur, je sais je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Mais...

- Prends rapidement tes affaires car le Poudlard express ne va pas nous attendre.

Aussitôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Ils prirent un taxi et se retrouvèrent deux heures plus tard à la gare.

- Bon on a encore 1h30 devant nous, je te propose d'aller manger au restaurant en attendant.

Arrivé au restaurant Harry posa plein de questions à Savannah.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, il faudra attendre d'être à Poudlard.

Enfin arrivé à Poudlard Dumbledore et Snape attendaient devant les portes du château.

- Oh non, y'a Snape. Se plaignit Harry

- Et alors?

- T'as pas fais tes études à Poudlard, toi.

- Non j'étais à Beauxbâtons, pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Il est horrible, sadique, et quoi encore, y'a tellement d'adjectif péjoratifs à lui trouver que...

- Ne dis pas ça, il est gentil et intelligent et...

- Au secours, ma soeur dit des mots sympa à propos de Snape. Dit Harry en regardant Savannah d'un air perplexe. Et ils se mirent à rire.

- Ah, je vois que vous vous entendez bien. Bon on va monter dans mon bureau pour parler, Harry tu peux laisser tes affaires là. Les elfes de maison s'occuperons de les mettre dans les appartements.

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore Harry prit la parole :

- Comment se fait-il que j'ai une soeur et que je ne suis pas au courant?

- En réalité je suis ta demi-soeur, nous avons la même mère mais pas le même père...

- Qui est ton père?

- Mon père était Sirius.

- QUOI?

- Oui, Lily et Sirius ont eut une liaison alors qu'ils étaient en quatrième année. Savannah est le fruit de cette liaison. Si Sirius ne t'a jamais parlé de Savannah c'est parce qu'il l'a croyait morte. James était bien sûr au courant, c'était le parrain de Savannah. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Morte?

- Oui. J'étais là quand ça c'est passé, j'étais cachée dans le coffre.

- Mais à chaque fois que y'a des détraqueurs j'entends mon père dire à notre mère de s'enfuir avec moi.

- Oui parce qu'il savait que je ne risquais rien. Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de me tuer.

- Bon il est l'heure d'aller manger, tu iras après t'installer dans les appartements de Severus et Savannah.

- Vous êtes ensemble!

- Oui répondit Severus.

- Ah d'accord tout s'explique. Mais je peux pas aller plutôt dans le dortoir de Gryffondor?

- Non, Non, vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper ta soeur et toi.

- Donc je suis obligé.

- Oui. Savannah, je peux te parler quelques secondes?

- Oui.

Une fois que Snape et Harry furent partit Dumbledore commença :

- Est-ce que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal te plairait?

- Vous voulez me donner le poste?

- Si tu le veux oui.

- Bein... j'accepte.

- Bon on descend.

De leur côté Snape et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards haineux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle il n'y avait qu'une seule table ils s'y assirent et attendirent que le directeur et Savannah arrivent. Cinq minutes après ils étaient réunit à la table, Savannah entre Severus et Harry.

- Chérie, tu peux me passer le pain s'il te plais? Dit Severus à Savannah.

- Mais bien sûr.

Au milieu du repas, Dumbledore qui était en train de parler avec Minerva McGonagall regarda Severus et Harry et leur demanda :

- Savannah ne vous à pas dit?

- Pas dit quoi? Demanda Snape.

- Je viens d'accepter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je suis heureux pour toi mon amour. Dit joyeusement Snape.

- J'espère que la malédiction qui s'abat sur ce poste est terminée. Dit Harry

- Quelle malédiction?

- Tous les profs qui ont eu se poste ne sont resté qu'un an.

- Ah oui Rémus m'en a parlé d'abord il y a eu un possédé qui est mort, puis un fou de son image qui était même pas beau et qui est maintenant amnésique puis Rémus qui a dû démissionner à cause de son état, après un fou qui c'est échapper d'Azkaban et qui a fait croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre et enfin une folle du ministère qui surveillait tout le monde.

- Voilà tu sais tout alors maintenant va pas me dire qu'il est pas maudit se poste.

- Je sais pas on verra bien. Est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs d'été?

- Non j'ai pas pu les faire mais je m'y mets dès demain.

- OK, si t'as besoin d'aide tu peux venir me voir.

- Merci.

Après avoir dîner ils se rendirent aux appartements.

- Le mot de passe Potter est Nirvana mais il sera changé dès la rentrée, j'ai pas l'intention que vous veniez squatter chez moi tout le temps.

- C'est aussi chez moi fit remarquer Savannah, viens Harry je vais te faire visiter alors là c'est ta salle de bain dit Savannah en montrant une pièce qui devait faire 10 mètre de longueur. Là c'est ta chambre bon tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour travailler, il y a une porte qui donne sur ta salle de bain et une autre qui elle donne sur ton placard. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Dit Savannah.

- Et n'allez pas fouiller dans les autres pièces, car elles nous appartiennent. Je veux bien vous accueillir chez nous mais si vous entrer dans ces pièces sans la permission d'un de nous deux alors vous retournerez direct chez les moldus. Ajouta Snape.

- D'accord. Répondit Harry.

* * *

Alors ? Une tite review svp.

Kiss.

Triade.


End file.
